


Divorce Papers

by dspectabilis



Series: Be My Valentine [8]
Category: Invincible - Michael Jackson (Album), Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Declarations Of Love, Divorce, Dominance, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Friendship/Love, Invincible Era (Michael Jackson), Invincible MJ, Invincible Michael, Invincible! Michael, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Mature Era (Michael Jackson), Mature MJ, Mature Michael, Mature! MJ, Mature! Michael, OTP Feels, One Shot, One Shot Collection, One True Pairing, Pregnancy, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex on Furniture, True Love, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dspectabilis/pseuds/dspectabilis
Summary: Bri cannot wait anymore to sign the divorce papers. She can't stand his husband's presence. Is there any way to save their marriage?
Relationships: Michael Jackson/Original Character(s), Michael Jackson/Original Female Character(s), Michael Jackson/Reader
Series: Be My Valentine [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618375
Kudos: 10





	Divorce Papers

**Author's Note:**

> Tenth upload for Be My Valentine series.
> 
> February 10, 2020.

"Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you..."

Michael intentionally sang that song lyrics to my ears. That song that's playing softly in my room. I don't know. Just to tease me? To make me furious even more?

"We're married, dummy."

I rolled my eyes at him. I'm so furious at him. I'm so irritated by his presence. I want to push him away. I don't wanna see him.

I sighed to myself.

When we'll gonna hear about those divorce papers? I can't wait to sign!

I'm not kidding. Or not.

But I'm serious. We're having a divorce.

This busy husband of mine has no time for me anyway. He's acting like he has no wife. Not that he's cheating or something. He's actually loyal and that's not surprising. I'm very thankful though. He can seduce every woman he wants but he stayed faithful to me.

My problem is... He's deciding for himself only. There's this one time that he went outside the country and he didn't even bother to tell me. 

He explained that it's about charity works and all but that's not my concern. He didn't tell me he's leaving! And he was gone for two weeks! Two freaking weeks! 

He just explained it to me when he came back. By that time, I already knew about his business because I saw him on the news!

Freaking dummy!

"Why don't you sing your own song? That's your only concern anyway. Your precious records..." I muttered to him with disgust and continued my business around my room just to ignore him.

Yeah, my room. I told him that I wanted to sleep in the guest room. I don't wanna be near him. I'm just staying here in his beautiful palace to protect his image. We want this divorce to be a private thing. 

Thankfully, everything remained a rumor. We're used to it anyway. There's this news one time saying that we're already divorced but we're not yet even engaged that time. Very futuristic...

"You already hate me." He said and I can hear a smile at his sentence even though I'm not looking at him.

"So I thought, singing that song of your favorite artist other than me, will lessen your hatred." He said confidently while chilling on my own bed. What is he doing here anyway?

"Other than you?" I scoffed. "What makes you think you're my favorite artist, Mr. Jackson? And no. I still hate you even you record your own version of his songs or recreate his albums. I don't care." I breathed. "Have a collab with him. Give his and your fans the happiness they deserved."

I threw him the throw pillow that I grabbed from the couch but he caught it and he just laughed. I hate his nerves! Please give him a full and hectic schedule so I don't need to deal with his ass everyday!

"Well, you married me. That automatically says that I'm your favorite and you're my number one fan." He smirked at me. 

He didn't even budge and remained chilling on that bed of mine. Remind me to change the bed sheets later.

"And..." He added and I looked at him because of his tone. "Maybe I'll buy his catalogue. That way, if you still believe that he's your favorite, at least I own his royalties..."

"Shut up, Michael!" I yelled at him. He's very irritating. I hate him to the bones! "Shut your freaking mouth. I don't wanna hear your voice! And don't do anything stupid, you hear me? Shut up!"

"Girl, chill. I'm just kidding!" He explained to me with a chuckle. 

I hate him.

Please stop me from hurting this guy. I want to punch him badly.

"Shut up!" I roared and he just raised his hands to surrender.

"Girl, what? Are you on your period?" 

Why is he talking again? Ugh!

"Shut. Up."

"You really hate me that much?"

I stopped from what I'm doing for a second because what he said got me thinking. I refused to meet his gazes too. I just let out a sigh and ignored him again.

Do I really hate him that much?

I don't think so.

I'm in love.

I'm still in love with him but he doesn't need to know that. We're having a divorce anyway. But is it the best option?

"You don't want me here? Am I getting on your nerves? Do you want me to leave?" He asked me with his soft voice. 

The way I'm acting, I know it hurts him. He's not showing it but he's hurting too. He's just hiding it behind those beautiful smiles and goofy or sometimes... dirty remarks.

I sighed again and I hope he didn't notice that I'm sighing often.

I don't want him to leave...

"Michael..." I said, almost a whisper. His dark gazes found mine and he got this serious look on his face. 

Hate me all you want but despite everything I said about him, I just want to give him a hug. The much needed hug.

"You don't need to leave. You can stay as long as you want." I said as guilt consumed me. Am I being hard on him every freaking time?

"Can I sleep here?"

"No."

"But you said-" I glared at him. "Okay. Nevermind."

Silence consumed the room. I ignored him completely and surprisingly, he shut his mouth. I glanced at him and he's just lying on the bed while his right arm is covering his eyes. I just told him that he can't sleep here but what is he doing right now? 

Dummy!

Or maybe I'm wrong. Maybe he felt that I'm looking at him so he raised his arm a little so he can look at me. I removed my gazes and turned my back at him. I even felt my cheeks blushed.

How romantic. Sarcasm included.

I continued to organize the things above my work table when I heard the bed squeak. Maybe he moved? Get off from the bed? Is he leaving? I don't care.

"Baby..." I heard his deep voice and I felt his breath on my neck. 

That asshole is behind me!

"Remove your hands or I'll cut them." I roared at him when I felt his hands on my stomach as he hugged me from behind. 

I'll admit. I froze at his touches. Damn it!

"Don't be like that. I'm just hugging you." His sweet voice filled my ears.

"I don't want your hugs."

Lies!

"Come on, baby." He said and tightened his hug instead of removing it. "There's a huge chance that I can't do this anymore when we finalized our divorce." He said and his hands trailed from my stomach to my hips. He caressed it gently and my body reacted to him instantly.

He's seducing me! And my body is turning against me! Damn it.

"Or maybe..." He whispered to my ear that sent shivers to my spine. "We can still see each other even after the divorce. I can visit you at your home if you want. We can do something... fun and interesting. Watch a movie, perhaps?"

Oh no. Movie my ass. The last time we watched a movie, I ended up straddling him and I had a make out session with him on the couch. We had a make out session, big time! So a movie? Hell no!

"Michael..." I moaned instead of roaring at him. 

I'm so fucked up. It's his hand's fault!

Despite of the thick cloth, I can feel his fingers playing with my core. I'm gonna slap his other hand but I ended up squeezing it due to the pleasure that starting to run in my veins. Ugh!

"That's right. Feel me..." He groaned. "Feel me, Bri." 

He intertwined our fingers and rested it on my stomach so he can hug me tightly. I let my head fall back on his shoulder as his other hand slipped underneath my panties and found my wet folds.

"So wet and ready for me." His dark voice tickled my system. 

He removed his hand from our intertwined fingers and started to massage my breasts. By the way, my bra was already unclasped and I don't know when he did that. I don't care!

"Oh fuck!" I screamed when he pumped his long fingers in and out of my core. He's very good at this. Hot damn!

"Don't worry. I'm gonna fuck your brains out." His dirty talks turned me on.

I'm starting to see rainbows and unicorns. My eyes remained closed just feeling his warm fingers, hitting my walls. Him, grinding his huge bulge on my butt cheeks is not helping too! I'm so close in reaching my peak that I will kick his balls if he stops.

"Michael, I'm gonna cum..." 

He just groaned and continued to pump his fingers. His thumb found my clit and massaged it. His other hand never stops from kneading my breasts.

"Oh God..." I muttered when I felt my walls clenched and I exploded.

But there's nothing sexier than to see my husband licking my juices from his fingers.

Fight me.

I planned to turn around to kiss him because we're not kissing yet. I need his lips. I need to taste him. I want his sweet mouth on mine.

"Not yet..." He said and stopped me from facing him. "I'm not yet done..." He groaned. 

"You don't need these." He whispered and removed my top together with my brassiere. "These too." He added and slid my pajamas from my slender legs. That includes my panties so I'm naked. Great!

I saw his white shirt and pajamas on the floor too. And not long after, I can feel his rock hard erection poking my butt cheeks. That alone made my insides tremble.

"Bend over and spread your legs." He commanded me as he swiped the things over the desk. 

That's freaking hot! Gosh!

"Do it!" He raised his voice and I almost jumped from my place. I followed his commands quickly and I felt the coldness of the wooden desk on my skin.

"I'm gonna fuck you to oblivion, you hear me?"

"Yes." I answered and nodded my head. I don't really know what to feel about his dominating behavior but I always... always found myself complying to his orders.

"What? Didn't hear yah." He groaned.

"Yes."

"Yes what?" He said and smacked my ass. Shit!

"Yes Sir!" I screamed when I felt another pang of pain on my butt cheeks.

"Good girl." He muttered.

I felt his tip brushing to my entrance and in one swift move, he slammed it inside me that I almost moved the entire desk.

"Fuck." I heard him groan as he continued to penetrate me without mercy.

"Michael..." I tried to reach his hand but to no avail. 

I just gripped on the sides of the desk as his member is hitting my g-spot perfectly. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and that feels so erotic. This is not the first time we did this scenario but it always feels new to me. It's amazing.

"You like that Bri?" He asked me with his dark, hoarse voice.

"Yes." I struggled to answer as his thrusts is getting deeper and faster that I'm feeling another set of waves building up inside of me.

"Yes what?" He groaned and slapped me again. 

Fuck!

"Yes Sir!"

He didn't say something after that and he just focused on slamming his huge member to my tight core. His magic and talent is not only on stage but on the bed or should I say... on the desk too.

When the waves inside me are getting ready to come out, he stopped moving and he pulled out his throbbing member inside me.

"What the fuck, Michael?!" I screamed at him. I don't care if Sir Jackson will get mad and punish me after this.

"I want to see your face." His soft voice melted my heart but his eyes are still darkened with lust.

He pulled me on the desk and guided me so I can sit on the top of the table. His lips met mine and that's the most wonderful feeling in the world. His soft, sweet lips is very addicting. I can kiss him all day if he'll let me.

"Finally..." I murmured when we gasped for air. My arms embraced his neck and my legs are around his hips.

"You like that?" He smirked between our kisses.

"Mmm..." I smiled like I'm not furious and irritated at him earlier.

His lips roamed around my neck and I'm enjoying the feeling. It is so sweet and amazing. It brings me to another world of craziness and addiction.

His sudden movement made me gasp as his erection found my walls again to which I felt up to my stomach. His grip on my thighs is very tight as he spread my legs wider so he can penetrate me deeper. My arms are still hanging on his shoulders.

"I hope you'll miss this so you can call me and I'll come over." He whispered at me with a knowing smirk.

"I can take care of it myself, honey." I teased him and his eyes darkened if there's still a darker shade available.

"Oh yeah?" He challenged. "Can your fingers or toys can do this to you huh?" He questioned and slammed me harder.

Shit!

I shouldn't tease him! 

Or maybe it's for the better?

"Fuck!" I hissed and closed my eyes as my head falls back down. "That feels so good. Oh gosh..."

"Told you..." He whispered and I felt his teeth on my shoulder. "Now, cum for me Bri. Cum!"

He doesn't need to say it because the familiar rush in my insides are already on their way. After a few deep and quick thrusts from him, I poured my juices all over his thick erection.

"Mike..." I whispered, trying to normalize my breathings from the sudden explosion.

He didn't stop from pumping that I can still hear our clasping fleshes. His dark gazes locked on mine and the sweat on his forehead made me want to cum again.

"Shit, Bri." He muttered with his deep voice and I felt his load shooting my walls. It is too much that I think he drained his balls.

"Maybe, another guy can do that for me." I teased him again and he shot daggers at me. "I'll look for a new boyfriend."

"Don't you dare..." He murmured and his eyes are sending me all kinds of warnings. He stroked his shaft again against my walls. Another message he sent.

"Only me, Michael Jackson, can make you cum that hard multiple times." He said proudly.

Maybe that's true. I think I already poured all my juices in my whole lifetime to his dick.

"Mmm..." I let out a small smile and he just brushed our noses together before he pulled out his shaft from my core. I felt the juices dripped down to my thighs but who cares?

He strengthened my legs around his hips and carried me to the bed. He gave me multiple pecks on the lips while he's hovering me before he rolled over to my side and settled our bodies under the sheets.

I rested my head on his shoulder and cuddled with him. This feeling is so familiar that I don't wanna let go. His warm embrace is assuring me that I am safe, that nothing to be scared of.

He's just staring at the ceiling with a blank face while his fingers are drawing circles into my arm. I studied his face and played with his jawline, loving the feeling of his short and almost invisible stubble.

"That's mindblowing. Congratulations you're not old." I laughed and pinched his cheek.

"45 is not old." His eyebrows are knitted but eventually, he let out a beautiful smile.

"Grow your hair. The long and curly one suits you more..."

"Noted." He smirked at me and kissed my forehead.

Damn. He never fails to make my heart jump.

We shared a silence, just feeling each other's embrace. But I can't take it anymore. I need to talk.

"I still want a divorce..." I said and he didn't budge. He's still staring at the ceiling. No reaction.

"Don't kill the mood." He rolled his eyes at me. Sassy! "I'm starting to get hard again."

I arched my brows at him and glanced at his lower body. Damn! That thing is alive again!

"What are you saying?" He questioned.

"Ugh!" I groaned in frustration. My blood is boiling for him again. "You heard me the first time. I don't wanna repeat it."

I hate him! What is he? Deaf?

"You can touch my dick to make you feel better again." He chuckled and I rolled my eyes at him. "I can fuck you again. Right here. Right now."

I detached my body from him. I don't want his presence anymore.

"I said, I still want a divorce."

"Yeah I heard you."

"Then?" I asked without glancing at him.

"Just wait for it." He sighed. "You really want to leave my ass that soon huh? Can't wait anymore?"

No, I don't want that. It's heartbreaking.

I want to be with you forever.

I want to make our dreams come true. 

We'll have our own family. You want a bunch of kids, right?

"Michael?" I called him without looking at his side.

"Yes?" He hummed and I know that he's looking at me.

I intertwined our fingers first before I met his brown eyes. He's got a serious look on his face but his expressions are soft and gentle.

"Drop it." I said.

"What?"

"The divorce thingy. I don't want it. Call the lawyers. Cancel it. Burn the papers. I don't want them."

"Really?" He arched his brows with amusement in his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." I murmured and squeezed his hand for assurance.

"Thank you." He breathed and let out a sigh of relief. He gave me a sweet kiss too.

"I want you in my life forever, Bri. I love you very much. Please believe that." He said and buried his face in my hair.

"I love you too." I whispered and felt his smile even though I can't see his face.

"What made you to change your mind?" He asked me curiously when he met my gazes again.

"Your dick." I answered quickly without a hint of joking or whatsoever.

"My dick?" He questioned and bursted out from laughing. "Really baby? You want my dick so bad?" And he laughed again like there's no tomorrow.

"I hate you." I muttered and he stopped from laughing. "Your dick really changed my mind."

He just glared at me, asking if I'm serious. Of course I'm serious! The nerve of this boy! I want to punch his face!

"Wait." His eyebrows are furrowed. "What? Care to elaborate?"

"I'm pregnant, you moron!" I screamed at him. "You fucking numb. And deaf. Freaking dense." 

"Huh?" Confusions are written all over his face but I know that he's over the moon because of the good news. He even ignored my cursings.

I squeezed his hand again and let out a sweet smile. I switched my weight on my elbow so I can tower him and examine his expressions even more. I cupped his cheek and kissed him passionately. Even confused and possibly lost, he kissed me back with equal passion and love.

He really loves me, I can feel it.

I love him so much too.

I smiled at him again when we broke our kiss. I caressed his cheek and kissed his nose.

"Congratulations Michael Joe Jackson. You're gonna be a father."


End file.
